Alpha and Omega
by lady tecuma
Summary: From birth their fates were tampered with, sending them on a crash course towards each other. Chapter 8: A moment of joy, a moment of pain, and a moment of curiosity.
1. TC 4667: Ancestor

**AN: **Here I go...here there be heavy theory territory! I thank TheTesseractSeraph for pointing out theShion/Canaan connection theory to me(go check out her fic; As The Gunslinger Followed). Several discussions with her, and I finally got my act together for what probably is the first Canaan/Shion fic on this site (which is one of my personal favorites for alternate pairings).

The background for this story is mainly going to be set around Xenosaga Pied Piper, pre-Episode I, and Episode II, (not to mention the connection theory between Shion and Canaan). As usual, some minor spoiler warnings for Episode II...as for Pied Piper, if you want any info on that (it was a cellphone game released only in Japan) send me an e-mail and I'll tell you what I know. As for the character of Canaan, he's not much of a spoiler spoiler, information was released on him prior to the JP release of Episode II (so no worries on that front!)

* * *

**TC 4667: Ancestor**

**_86 years prior to the Miltian Conflict_**

Exhaustion crashed into him like a tidal wave, his body refusing to obey his mind's orders. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up…blood matted his silver locks, staining his uniform black.

_The minute I step in the lab, I'm dead meat…_ He thought wryly. _They'll probably tie me down inside the bio-tank and keep me there until there's not a single scratch left._ Lavender eyes narrowed in frustration. _Jan…where are you?!_ Body shuddering, he coughed violently, hacking up blood that was collecting in his lungs.

"Need to…call…for backup…" He wheezed, a blood-stained hand reaching out and gripping the edge of a chair. "Get…help for Jan…" Another coughing fit came over as he pulled himself up to his knees and he clapped a hand over his mouth, his lifeforce seeping in-between his fingers. Behind him, a white-robed figure materialized out of nowhere.

"I thought I got rid of you, Lactis." A calm voice remarked. "You Realians really are quite hardy." Lactis's eyes narrowed and he used the chair to pull himself to his feet, turning around.

"You **_bastard_**." He spat out, loathing in his eyes. "I hope Jan kills you!" A sphere of red energy slammed into him and he was sent flying backwards, crashing through glass and out into the hallway.

"I thought you robots weren't supposed to show any emotion."

"I'm not a robot!" The Realian snarled, pushing himself up. "And I have more emotion than you…you cold-hearted monster!"

"The tin man has a heart, hmm?" Boots crunched on glass, coming to a stop not too far away from his position. "It's worthless…just like you and your kind are." The silver-haired Realian would haveshot back a reply, but the blood loss was starting to kick in, he wasn't going to make it…his head slowly fell onto the floor, his eyes closing, and a low moan escaping his lips.

"Ah, ahhh…"

_Protect...him..._ The strained mental whisper had the Realian's eyes flying open.

_...! Who is it?_ He thought.

_Voyager can no longer be stopped. Lactis...at least protect...Canaan...with your strength! _The voice cried with desperation in its tone. Lactis narrowed his eyes.

_Who? Who's Canaan? _He queried. There was silence, and he got the sensation of the mysterious voice grappling with something...above him, the white-robed figure stopped, looking down at it's crippled prey.

_Canaan...is in you...._ And with that, the voice was abruptly cut off, leaving Lactis alone with his soon-to-be murderer. The Realian closed his eyes.

_Canaan…is inside me?_ Then he could feel nothing no longer…not the bits of glass biting into his skin, the pain from his numerous wounds…he was standing alone in darkness. _What? _And then an image came to his mind…one of a orange-haired Realian with gold eyes, a strange tattoo on the left side of his neck…despite his cold demeanor, he had a gentle aura.

_Canaan?_ Lactis thought. On the heels of this another presence made itself known in his mind, malevolence all but oozing from it…

They say with death comes clarity of mind. It was then that Lactis realized what the voice had asked him to do…he closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

"Get him for me, Jan." With those words, he hugged the image of the second Realian tightly to him as he could possibly could, as around him red energy formed. He'd protect this Canaan, keep him safe…

Then the red engulfed him, and the Realian known simply as Lactis was no more.


	2. TC 4745: Birth

**TC 4745: Birth**

**_8 years prior to the Miltian Conflict_**

He watched as the harried-looking man placed the infant inside her crib, crooning softly.

"Please, sweetheart. Go to sleep for Daddy." The baby didn't say a word, only to jam one of her little fists into her mouth, green eyes focused on the face above her. The man sighed, putting a hand on the little forehead.

"Your mother will be back soon…she's just not feeling very well. And then we'll be all one big, happy, family…" But this was a lie, and Wilhelm knew it. It would be repeated over and over, as the child grew older, the mother would only become worse and worse…

And he knew how it was going to end. A pact made with a madman…and all things would fall into place for him. A sigh escaping his lips, he opened his claret eyes and leaned back into his seat.

_I don't want anything to do with this any more!_ His eyes darted over to the Compass of Order, his last words on the matter coming back to him; he had been watching the stars outside…

_Don't you think it's unlike you to use human beings to get in my way? However, if you plan to do that, then I shall have my own plans. While you hide in the shadows, I will use my own methods and make sure the matter becomes as how it should be…But I shall wait for you. Until the day you once again ascend onto the stage…_

And he had followed through. System "Canaan" had been extracted from the remains of Lactis…a wry smile crossed the Vector CEO's lips. After vowing never to help him, his friend had gone and broken his promise. Had he not interfered, Canaan would have never had a chance to exist.

_Though I believe this was not the way he had wanted it to turn out._ Since that time, System "Canaan" had been partially reincarnated in different Realians, to iron out any kinks or flaws. Currently it was in a Realian named Lacan…where it would remain for the next seven and a half years. Then it would be ready for its final (and full) incarnation.

_All in preparation for her._ Then he would step back and wait. For this part to work, things had to be left to their own devices. But his hands wouldn't be completely empty...

_No. Best not to move ahead so quickly._

_----_

Far away, another pair of eyes opened, slender lips set into a grim line.

_He's going to go through with it._ A feeling of impending doom settled over him. Like his counterpart, he had watched the father with his child, but instead of aloof separation, he had only felt pity.

_The innocents are always the first to suffer. _His right hand clenched into a fist. _Canaan…I didn't mean for you to be caught by him like that!_ He wanted to interfere, to fight…but he had sworn not to.

_So this is what you have chosen to do? _Nephilim's voice echoed in his head. _This is a dangerous path you have chosen; you cannot burn your candle on both ends._

_I don't care! I can't stand it anymore!_ The small girl closed her eyes before opening them again, looking up at the silver-haired teen in front of her.

_So be it. But you know you cannot stay this way for very long. Eventually, you will have to make a decision._

"I know, Nephilim…I know."


	3. TC 4753 I: Initiation

**AN: **Two things. First off, this particular year (by my caculations, it's supposed to be the year of the Conflict) is going to be split up into several different chapters since there was quite a bit going on.

Two: Spoiler warnings! But I'm doing my best to minimize them.

* * *

**TC 4753 (I): Initiation**

_**Year of the Miltian Conflict**_

The monitor droned softly in the background as he prepared himself, zipping up his jumpsuit, reaching out and picking his gloves up off the nearby table. Pulling them on, he adjusted the wristbands, fingers moving nimbly.

_DZ-1006448, DZ-2000330, DZ-1001007…_ The images of violence on the viewscreen faded away, only to be replaced by a dark-skinned man dressed in a brown military uniform, wearing a gray beret.

"_What you saw there is only part of what's happening all over the Federation. This is spreading to all the Realians in a chain reaction. By this time tomorrow, they'll be spending the whole time slot just reading off model numbers."_

"What does this have to do with that? Tell me why you're using me for this operation…I heard the military suppressed all the Realians." A head of orange hair tilted slightly, gold eyes narrowing as fingers sought perfection on a sleeve, then moving over to the next one. "I can't believe that they harbor no apprehension towards us…" Adjustments finished, he looked up at the monitor, worry on his face. A look of understanding passed over the man's face.

"_Only toward the standard type, Canaan. Because of Vector's modifications, you are a special-type Realian. You won't go out of control like the others." _Canaan crossed his arms._ "We have the CEO's personal guarantee of this."_ The door hissed open, and the sound of footsteps was heard.

"Besides, no ordinary pilot could control that "vessel". And removing you is not among the choices we have."

"_Ah, I haven't introduced him as yet."_ Canaan turned around to see who the newcomer was, revealing an earring in his left ear. _"This is chaos. He'll be riding with you as navigator." _

_Huh? But he's only a teenager! _The silver haired boy smiled slightly, coming up to stand alongside the orange-haired Realian.

"Hello."

"Thanks, but he shouldn't be here." Canaan said quickly. Surely there had to be some sort of mistake… "A normal human can't ride in THAT." chaos continued smiling at the Realian.

"Right. I'm here. So don't worry about that." He answered. At this, the Realian raised an eyebrow, bringing one hand underneath his chin.

_"That's why he's here. Take care of him."_

_----_

Fear warred with anger. It was only his self-control and the whispered mantra that he was only an observer; he wasn't interfering…well, not interfering _directly, _that kept him calm.

_But I can't just…sit back…_ And so he had offered aid to Representative Helmer, knowing that in the near future he would badly need it. It came as a bit of a shocker though…when no questions were asked about his past, his "powers"…

And he wanted it to stay that way.

_Looks like he got everything just right with Canaan. _A bitter smile crossed his lips. _A perfect counterpart to her. He's even aligned with the Asher Anima Relic!_

"Hey." chaos was startled out of his thoughts. The orange-haired Realian jerked his head slightly. "We're here." In front of the two stood E.S. Asher, being prepared for launch. chaos couldn't help himself, he tilted his head back to get a better view, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wow." Canaan simply strode forward, taking the lead.

"We'd better get inside." He remarked. Shaking off his awe, chaos followed the Realian, the mixture of fear and anger returning to him.

_This…isn't…right… _Oh, how badly he wanted to interfere. To warn Canaan of the danger he was in, to rush to Shion's aid…but he knew Wilhelm had a very _personal_ interest in these particular events. _Poor Canaan…and poor Shion! _If he even dared to throw one thing out of place, the repercussions would be **_severe_**. And yet he couldn't even stop this rolling stone if he wanted to…for then where would Shion gain the strength that she would need later on in her life?

**_Damn_ **_it!_ Shaking off his morose thoughts, chaos looked at Canaan as the Realian turned around.

"You get the top position." The silver-haired teen's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute. You're…" He trailed off as Canaan cocked his head quizzically.

"I'm…?" chaos shook his head quickly

"Never mind."

"If it's the controls you're worried about, it doesn't really matter who's standing where." The Realian said. He then turned around and boosted himself over the controls, settling himself behind the console. chaos followed suit, climbing up and over his own console, staring down at the back of Canaan's head as the Realian started to activate Asher's computer.

_He doesn't know he's aligned with the Anima Relic! _The black hole of fear in him only widened…what the hell was Wilhelm thinking?! Below him, Canaan activated the communication system.

_Mission Briefing. This mission is classified. There is no identification code, nor will there be any backup from the mothership. Your insertion and execration will be unaided. Be forewarned, U-TIC is not the only enemy present, they are currently being engaged by the Federation military. Please exercise caution._

"No need to worry. I'll be back for sure." Canaan said confidently.

"Operator, please confirm." chaos asked, activating his own controls. "We should head for point MN441, correct?"

_Yes. Presently there are U.R.T.V. units engaging at that location. Protection should be your top priority._

"Off all involved?" chaos queried.

_If possible. Afterwards, break into U-TIC's mainframe and acquire the Y-Data which started all of this._

"Understood, we'll try."

"E.S. Asher, preparations complete. Requesting permission to launch." Canaan said.

_Permission granted. Now guiding you to deck B. _chaos inhaled deeply as the launch doors were opened, willing himself to be calm. He only had one problem to focus on now.

_A red horse brings war. A black horse, famine…_


	4. TC 4753 II: Alignment

**TC 4753 (II): Alignment**

"This is going to be quite the cleanup…" chaos murmured underneath his breath, surveying the fiery damage around Asher.

"Assuming anybody can get in at all." Canaan answered. "The Federation's likely to have this place on lockdown once everything gets settled." Asher moved as the two looked at the damage around them. "We're 5 miles south of point MN441."

"That's where the U.R.T.V. tracking signal was picked up." chaos said. "Then after we find them, we need to get the Y-Data." Canaan didn't say anything, but looked down, a thoughtful expression crossing his face as the silver-haired boy continued. "There's a U.M.N. mainframe several kilometers from the tracking location, we can use it to upload the information back to Representative Helmer and the others."

"Right." Canaan said softly.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? So many of your fellow Realians are down here…" chaos asked.

"I'm fine. My emotions are under strong restriction." The orange-haired Realian answered. "Therefore, I cannot feel anything for the others."

"I guess that's useful…" chaos replied. "But it's also harsh…don't you wish sometimes that you weren't like that? Without any emotions, it must be hard to communicate with other people."

"I don't see any need to communicate with other people. I do only what I'm supposed to do." Canaan replied. chaos didn't say anything, his face expressionless.

_A true counterpart to her..._ Pulling the shield of his self-control about him, he changed the subject.

"We need to get going. According to the data, there's supposed to be 669 U.R.T.V. units. They weren't expecting U-TIC or the Federation to arrive and turn this planet into a battlefield." Canaan nodded, the thoughtful look still on his features.

"Roger."

----

After advancing through several sets of enemies, all of which were defeated with relative ease by the duo, chaos and Canaan found themselves guiding Asher down a deserted city street. Then all of a sudden a white pillar of light burst into creation, so bright that Canaan had to close his eyes and avert his head, putting up his left arm to protect his eyesight while chaos looked straight into it, the hint of a smile barely crossing his features before his lips set themselves into a grim line. And from the light, there was a song…Startled, Canaan pulled back on the controls, causing Asher to put a foot backards.

_What…what is that?!_ Everything in him seemed to go on full alert when he had seen/heard it…if he had his emotions, or was human, his hair would be standing up on end…

"What is that?! It's…" He searched for words to try and describe what he couldn't, yet _could_ feel. "Do you hear that? Who's singing that song? It sounds so beautiful, and yet…"

"That is the Song of Nephilim." Canaan turned his head towards the sound of chaos's voice.

"The Song of Nephilim?"

"A dangerous melody." The silver-haired teen kept his voice calm, his hands loose on the controls despite the rage icing through him. "U-TIC must have gotten their hands on it." His eyes darkened with rage as he stared ahead into the white light. "This is why all the Realians have been going out of control. All who hear this song fall into madness...it does not discriminate between Realian or human." His eyes narrowed, and he pushed himself up and forward over his controls, unable to hold back his rage any more.

"Stop it!"

_BOOM._ Not too far away from the ES series mech, a trailer truck suddenly exploded into a ball of flame…chaos whipped his head to the side.

"Ah!"

"We're surrounded." Canaan remarked. Around Asher, several A.W.G.S. appeared, on the ground, on rooftops…all aiming weapons at Asher. As the Realian moved the mech several steps backwards to avoid the shots being fired at them, chaos's fingers flew over his console, bringing up a schematic of the enemy A.W.G.S.

"They're Federation units. I'll try and get in contact with them." His fingers dialed in the radio code.

"Shouldn't they already know that the Miltian government would be sending somebody in?" Canaan asked. Behind him, chaos gasped in shock.

"What the?! The pilots!" Over the comm channel, loud and clear came the Federation pilots' voices laughing hysterically, screaming…

"They've lost their minds…they must have heard the Song when it played." Worry flitted across the Realian's face, though his voice was still calm as ever.

"You're right…" chaos said, his voice barely above a whisper, fear lacing through him. "They've gone mad!"

Then, all of a sudden…

**_BANG_**

"Aaaahhhhh!!"

Asher's right arm went flying, clattering to the ground several meters away. Alarms went off inside the mecha's cockpit, Asher falling down on its right knee and throwing its full weight on it, black smoke coming from where its arm used to be. At the same time, pain exploded inside of Canaan's head, causing the Realian to grab his forehead, his left hand coming up to cover his left eye, strangled gasps coming from his throat.

"Gacccccckk! Ugh…ugh…" He closed his eyes, trying to fight back against the pain, but it was impossible, it was everywhere, sinking claws into his brain, he couldn't scream, nor thrash out against it…he couldn't think, it was everywhere, his whole body was on fire…His right eye opened, but there was no hint of the terrible mental torment he was enduring right now in it, all you could hear was the ragged harshness of his breathing as he tried to regain control... Outside, the wounded Asher started to glow, an eerie multicolored light surrounding its frame as two Federation A.W.G.S. advanced closer, weapons out and at the ready. But before they could get any closer, four streaks of blue light flashed, almost too fast for the eye to catch, and the A.W.G.S. exploded in a blossom of orange fire. The ghostly light surrounding Asher vanished, and so did the pain within Canaan…dragging in a breath, the Realian turned his head to see what had happened.

The first thing he saw was the sword. Then it came into view…a green Federation A.W.G.S. standing in a battle position, directly behind the wreckage of the first two A.W.G.S.

_You need help._ It was a statement, not a question. _If you are able to, please take out the enemy units on the rooftops and I will take care of the ones on the ground._

"Right." chaos said. "Canaan, are you alright?" .The Realian's fingers tightened around his controls, regaining control of Asher.

"I'm fine." With that, Asher's "eyes" glowed red, and the mecha rose to its full height, the computer compensating for the sudden difference in balance. As if he had never been stricken down, Canaan activated Asher's gatling gun and started to swiftly take out the Federation A.W.G.S. while behind him, the mysterious green A.W.G.S. took out the other A.W.G.S. with its sword, slashing cleanly through metal and armor. With all the enemy units destroyed, the Song of Nephilim suddenly faded away, as if its job had been done…the green A.W.G.S. came walking up to Asher coming to a stop alongside the purple mech, electricity sparking around its joints. Now curious about their mysterious savior, chaos and Canaan exited Asher, exiting the cockpit and jumping down to the groud, arriving just in time to see the green A.W.G.S. fall to one knee and its pilot exit the unit.


	5. TC 4767 I: Anticipation

**TC 4767 (I): Anticipation**

**_Present day_**

He dreamed.

Of course, the way he was constructed, his "dreams" would not show up on his scans as a high level of brain activity, no, they would stay hidden, and only he himself knew about them…

_Canaan-san, here._

He hadn't thought twice, willingly uploading the precious data from the computer disc Jin had held into his own memory banks, it was much safer. Now the only thing he and chaos had to do was find the U.R.T.V.s… despite chaos' pleas for him to join them, he shouldn't be moving around with those injuries, Jin Uzuki had left as quickly as he had arrived, and the two had started to walk back towards Asher…

_What the…Cannan, look!_

A fast-moving black shadow, heading towards them as if it had some kind of purpose...he froze, the same sensation he had felt upon first hearing the Song coming back in full force, but he couldn't express his feelings… As it swallowed up both him and chaos, the Realian felt something_ reach_ into his mind, claws extended, locking on one specific target. His eyes widened, and a strangled cry escaped his lips as it ripped into his psyche…

_Starting 127th records-updating procedure._ Canaan's awareness was pulled away from his memory/dream as his update program was activated. Gladly he let himself go along; feeling/sensing new streams of data enter his consciousness, freeing him to ponder over other things. The process didn't take too long, and in a few minutes…

"All done, Canaan. You can get up now." Sighing, the orange-haired Realian sat up from his bio-bed, one knee coming up so he could rest an arm on it as the technician continued. "The only problem area is the data that was uploaded to you 14 years ago." Canaan turned his head to look at the human.

"You couldn't access it?"

"No."

"I see." The Realian replied, looking ahead.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. From what I've seen, it's just the encryption that we can't break." The technician said. "Once we get past that, we'll be able to get it out of your system for good." A soft _beep_ had Canaan turning his head towards the sound and the technician hurrying over to the computer console.

"Canaan, Representative Helmer wants a report on U-TIC's latest movements. Go upstairs and give it to him." This sparked the Realian's curiosity.

"I understand. But why can't you go?" He asked. The technician turned to face him.

"It's my son's birthday today, and the party starts in an hour." He walked away. "I'll see you soon." As the door closed, Canaan sighed, looking down.

_Oh well…_

_----_

The trip up to Helmer's office gave him some time to mull over what had been happening to him during the past several days. It was as if something was awakening inside him…

_Like I'm starting to change. _He looked down at his hands. _But I don't understand. I'm still me…at least I think I am. So then why am I starting to feel so different?_ _And this…it's like I'm waiting for something. _His fingers fisted. Because of the restriction on his emotions, he couldn't even express himself fully…not even to himself. He hadn't told anyone of the conflict inside of him, not wanting to be subjected to more scans and tests. He'd had enough of those to last him a lifetime. But unless something happened and he was finally able to expel what he had been given so long ago, scans and tests were going to be a major part of his life.

_This isn't important. _He shook his head in an effort to clear out his thoughts, and stepped out of the elevator.

----

Things were going well. Almost too well. It was enough, Wilhelm mused as he turned slightly in his chair, to lull one into a false sense of security…before the rug was pulled out from underneath their feet.

_But I have prepared for such events._ A thoughtful look crossed his face as he looked at the Compass of Order, which was turning sedately on its base. _Yet I confess, I would like to go and see for myself how things are progressing…but I must wait._ Very soon, she would return to the _Dämmerung_, and into his hands. As he sat in his office, Canaan's latent programming/power was starting to awaken, in response to Shion's own emerging abilities. When Mizrahi had finally made his… for lack of a better word, "modifications" to Shion, Wilhelm had known it was time for Canaan to assume his final and full incarnation.

But with all good plans, there must be the occasional flaw or hitch…he regretted immensely the attack that rendered Canaan's part of the Y-Data inaccessible, but it was necessary. Had he not done so, all his careful preparations would have been for nothing…

_It will be corrected soon, though. Then there's the matter of the Anima Relics…_ As expected, Asher had been separating itself from Canaan, sensing that it would be handed over to its true Animus. The same could be said for Zebulon, more or less…Dinah was already aligned with KOS-MOS, and so all was settled in that area. For now, he had to focus on other matters.

----

Unease rippled through chaos as he followed Shion and KOS-MOS off of the _Elsa_.

_Eventually, you will have to make a decision..._

The one thing he didn't want to do. Had been running away from ever since that fateful quarrel. Always looking behind, making sure that he himself wasn't trapped in the spider's web…but by getting involved with Shion and the others, the same silken strands of forced fate that bound them would eventually find and bind him as well…

_Might as well plaster a bull's-eye on my back_. He thought ruefully. And he couldn't lie; a part of him longed to reestablish the bonds of communication with his friend, the only one in the universe who truly understood him… _Does he feel the same way I do? Surely he must…_

"chaos? You coming?" Startled, the silver-haired teen shook his head before smiling over at Shion.

"Yeah. I'm coming."


	6. TC 4767 II: Interference

**TC 4767 (II): Interference**

He shouldn't have done it.

Even now, on the relative safety of the _Elsa_, sitting at his console, his stomach still roiled with fear. A day after the Encephalon dive, the notice had came through that Vector was lending the E.S. series mecha to the Kukai Foundation in order to counter U-TIC.

_Jr._

E.S. Asher.

_MOMO._

E.S. Zebulon. The Anima and their Animus. But this wasn't what was worrying him so…

_Shion._

With Canaan being the current pilot of Asher, and the only one aside from him who knew who to operate it, the orange-haired Realian had been assigned to the Kukai Foundation in order to help maintain the mech and if possible, get the Y-Data that was locked inside of him released.

_I didn't want them to meet._ Shock had iced through him when he heard the news…and then desperation had fueled his following suggestion….

"_Shion, maybe you should go to the Dämmerung. Didn't you say KOS-MOS had her own E.S. mech? We may need it…" The second the words had left his lips, he immediately regretted them…he was sending her from one lion's den into the next! But before he could say anything…_

"_Heh heh…speak of the devil, chaos! You hit it right on the head, the Chief and I have been ordered to return there anyway." Allen chuckled, holding up his activated Connection Gear. chaos had been left speechless, unable to do anything but stare at the other man…_

_She's gone straight to him!_ He looked down at his hands, finding that they were trembling. When it came to those two, Wilhelm was personally involved…despite that the order for Shion and Allen to return came from the Director of the First R&D Division, chaos had known that even if there were no return order, Shion would have followed his suggestion…

_What could have happened with them just simply meeting each other? A black hole appearing? The fabric of the universe ripping apart? Shion…Shion isn't even aware of her powers yet!!_ Panic had overridden logic. Even though he had just dodged a major bullet, to use Jr.'s words for his situation, he was still terrified… _Get a grip!_

_You cannot burn your candle on both ends. _

But he had been. At this point, he was surprised there was still some candle **_left _**to burn…

_You cannot stay this way for very long…_

At least he could take solace in the fact that no harm would come to Shion while she was onboard the massive spaceship. With KOS-MOS out of commission and in the hands of the Second R&D Division, Wilhelm would more than likely assign Kevin to be her guardian. chaos's eyes narrowed, and his lips compressed themselves into a thin line. There was one of the reasons why he had broken all ties with the Vector CEO. The idea of using people's emotions, their feelings against them…he couldn't stand it.

_What am I going to do?!_

_----_

Sighing in dissatisfaction, Canaan poked at one of Asher's control panels. That same sensation of waiting had only intensified when he had been given the order to join up with the Kukai Foundation and turn over Asher, in addition to training the pilot the Director had chosen. Then he would act as support for both mecha, and along with Jin, break the encryption on the Y-Data that was stored inside of him and finally get it out.

_I wanted…to find out why I was waiting…_When he had first arrived at the Foundation, he had been filled with a sense of anticipation. Somehow, he had just _known_ that what this awareness was after was on **_here_**. But then it had been replaced once again by that feeling of waiting, and the Realian now found himself…disappointed?

_But I cannot express emotion._ Still, Canaan found himself in limbo…between feeling and not feeling…waiting, and not waiting. The orange-haired Realian sighed once more, not knowing what to do.

----

Innocence, like ignorance, can be bliss at times. But in this case, Wilhelm mused, it was a safeguard. The scene between chaos, Shion, and Allen had amused him slightly; as so did his counterpart's reaction, did his old friend really think he was that cruel?

_It is simply not time for them to meet yet. Just as it is not time for her to awaken. _Standing up, he picked up a Connection Gear that was lying on his desk and activated it. _Besides, it was necessary for her to return to the Dämmerung. I have my own little "experiment" that I wish to conduct._

"Voyager." The black-cloaked man materialized several feet away in front of him, bowing slightly.

"Master Wilhelm."

"I need for you to monitor the Old Miltia sector. With the way things are going, there may be unexpected visitors in that area very soon."

"I understand. Shall I…" The Vector CEO shook his head.

"No, the usual treatment shall suffice." Voyager bowed slightly again before disappearing, and Wilhelm put the Connection Gear down.

_This should be very interesting._ He thought, turning his head to look at the window. Of course, he knew just who exactly the "unexpected visitors" would be, and what would happen…but he hadn't seen any need to inform Voyager on the specifics, no harm would come out of this meeting. A small smile flitted across his features, what would the black-cloaked man think of her?

_I suppose it was for the best that I assigned the other one to go with Virgil._ This time on the _Dämmerung_, he would be the one to watch over Shion. His claret eyes returned to the Gear lying on the desk.

_What would you think of all this…chaos?_


	7. TC 4767 III: Contact

**TC 4767 (III): Contact**

The anticipation had returned…Canaan sat up straight, his gold eyes darting around.

_What the…_ Awareness was rising; pulling at him…_it_ was here! The thing that had put him in this limbo… Not stopping to think, he got out of the bed and headed for the door, passing a meditating Jin. The older Japanese man opened his eyes, turning his head slightly.

"Canaan?" The _hiss_ of the door closing was his only answer. "What's going on?" The Realian didn't say anything, but turned his head from side to side, scanning the area. Now that he was outside the bedroom, he was being overwhelmed mentally, the awareness growing only stronger.

"Gacckk…" Hissing underneath his breath, he lifted his right hand to his heart. "Ugh." Something was all but screaming at him now, he had to find _it_, if he found it this sensation would go away. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath, willing himself to be calm.

_I don't know how I know, but…_ The fingers of his right hand curled into a fist. _It's here._

_----_

Both of them were on board. chaos's fingers fisted on his console. He was going to stay away, not get involved, there were bigger things to deal with…but curiosity's quite annoying, yes? Not to mention it had to be decided who would be group A and group B for the upcoming area they were heading for…all of a sudden, he found himself standing, telling the Captain he'd be right back, and then moving towards the door…

_So now I find myself willingly going towards the web…_ Lately, he had been reflecting over the choices he had made, looking at the paths laid before him…sometimes he wondered just why he had broken away, had it been childish rebellion that had moved him so? He could have handled things much better back then, now that he thought about it, had it been really necessary to take the drastic steps he had taken?

_No, don't think like that! What you did was right and you know it!_ A small voice said in the back of his mind. When he had first broken away, that voice was full of authority, strength…but as the years passed, it started to lose that strength, that power…now it was only a whisper, one more ingredient to the witch's brew of confusion that was starting to haunt him…was he weakening? He couldn't, he had to stay strong…but wasn't this to be expected? It was fast approaching that he had to make a decision soon on what to do, he couldn't stay in this limbo any longer. And thanks to the path he had taken, only two choices had made themselves clear…

Both of which terrified him.

----

He removed the red-colored visor from Jr.'s eyes.

"You're doing quite well with this." Blue eyes blinked and looked up at his gold ones.

"Yeah, but I think I can do better. Asher's a tricky mech to pilot…" The Realian shook his head.

"I still don't understand why you think you still need extra practice." Before the redhead could reply, the door hissed open.

"Oh! Shion!!" Canaan turned his head to see the newcomer, and then felt all the breath slam out of his lungs. The awareness had returned, but it wasn't the little nagging feeling he'd been experiencing, no, this was a full-blown tidal wave of realization, unable to express himself, all he could do was stare…

"Hey Jr. I'm sorry, am I…?"

"Oh no, no, you're not! Shion, this is Canaan. Canaan, Shion." The slender woman smiled, bowing politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The orange-haired Realian swallowed, his gold eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Same here." He struggled for some measure of control, moving to the side so the fire-haired U.R.T.V. could get up off the couch. "Are you Jin's younger sister?" A slight hint of annoyance entered those green eyes.

"Yes. What has he said about me? Is it 'Shion's not kind at all towards her family?' Or is it 'My trouble-making little sister strikes again?'"

"No…I was just wondering. Your facial features and ethnic background have some strong similarities." Shion sighed and shook her head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just….my brother and I don't get along very well." She regarded Canaan's form. "You're an Elemental Expansion recording type, aren't you?" The orange-haired Realian nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the brunette. It was _her_, the thing he had been waiting for, once again he didn't know how he knew, but it was **_her_**, she was it… The sound of Jr.'s voice brought him back to reality.

"should fight with Canaan!"

"No…ah! Jr.! Get off of me!" A cackle as the Encephalon visor was shoved on his face, and then the next thing he knew, he was standing in the "white-zone" with her…

"Jr. you little…!!!" Shion's eyes narrowed, fresh anger glinting in their depths. "Let us out of here right now!"

----

As he stepped into the A.W.G.S. hanger, he noticed the newest addition, E.S. Dinah, with KOS-MOS on the gurney next to her, the android checking over her mecha's specs. Then Jr. came out of the maintaince lab, a grin on his face.

"Hey KOS-MOS! Come here for a minute, I need your help with something!" The android complied, leaving chaos to wonder what was going on, whatever it was, it couldn't be good, because Jr. had that _grin_ on his face…

----

"I don't see the point of you having a temper tantrum." Canaan remarked. He had been hearing Shion curse out Jr. violently in Japanese for the past five minutes. "What's the matter with just going along with it?" He didn't twitch a muscle as Shion whirled on him, apparently ready to blast him...but then she sighed, shaking her head.

"I guess you're right." Her green eyes met Canaan's gold ones. "And I could use the extra practice." The white around them disappeared, and the Realian found himself back behind the controls of Asher. The familiar environment steadied him somewhat, ever since he had seen _her_, he had felt like he wasn't in control. Too bad his emotions were restricted, or else he'd have been plotting something rather interesting for the redheaded U.R.T.V. right about now… One of Asher's panels issued a soft _beep_ and he looked up, seeing a slender white/purplish mech floating in front of him.

"Miss Uzuki?"

"_It's Shion. And yes, it's me. This is E.S. Dinah, KOS-MOS's own mech. Though I was just told by her I'm using it for practice with you." _A sigh. _"I have no idea how Jr. talked her into this." _

"Well, we do have some time to kill until we reach our destination." Canaan said. "And Rubedo, when I showed him how to control Asher, couldn't stop talking about your piloting skills."

"_I…I'm not that good."_

"That's not what he said." For some odd reason, he couldn't stand it when Shion put down herself. Tightening his fingers around Asher's controls, he activated the mech's weapons. "Personally, I'd like to see you in action for myself." Silence.

_"A…Alright."_

_----_

He entered the room to see Shion and Canaan sitting on the couch, Encephalon dive visors on their eyes while KOS-MOS and Jr. watched a monitor with interest.

"Jr., KOS-MOS? What's going on?" Jr. turned.

"Hey chaos! Shion and Canaan are getting some practice time in with Asher and Dinah!" The silver-haired boy stopped stock still.

"You did…what?"

"They're in the Encephalon!" Jr. turned back to watch the monitor displaying E.S. Asher and E.S. Dinah on-screen, unaware of the shocked expression that crossed his friend's face.

_No…he didn't!_


	8. TC 4767 IV: Interaction

**T.C. 4767 (IV): Interaction**

Making sure to move silently, Canaan moved Asher behind a run-down building. He had to admit, Jr.'s praise of Shion was well-deserved, for a human she clearly had superior skills in mech combat. He hadn't had anyone to fight with on his level for a while…

_Now where is she? _Compared to Dinah, Asher was a bit on the slow side…a weakness Shion had been capitalizing on rather successfully. However, the older ES had more weaponry, and was very good at long-rang attacks. Shion preferred close range, unarmed combat inside a mech, and so Canaan had been using Asher's gatling gun to keep her at bay. _But that won't last long…_

"_Found you!" _With a yell, Shion burst out from another building, one of Dinah's beam sabers active. In reply, Canaan turned, Asher's energy lance appearing on its left arm, bringing it up to block the younger woman's attack.

"You have a bad habit of being sneaky." He remarked.

_"And you have a bad habit of shooting things at me."_ Shion replied, a smile in her voice. Canaan broke the standoff, activating his thrusters and moving backwards.

"You're pretty good, I can see why Rubedo kept going on and on about you. Why are you in Vector and not the military?" He asked.

_"This is just a side thing. And life in the army really wouldn't suit me."_

"Their loss, Vector's gain?"

_"That's an interesting way to put it…Firestorm!" _Ether energy crackled around Dinah, and Canaan sped out of the way just as flames raced towards him.

* * *

Happiness. He could feel it…buried deep within Canaan, shining through in Shion…the two of them were like little children in a candy store. Only they weren't aware of their joy…no, for them it was barred away. All they knew was the simple pleasure…and in truth it was straightforward, locked only to one level of the mind. The joy of finding someone who operated on your own playing field, your own skills…

"Ouch, Canaan! She's got you good!" Jr. laughed. "Watch out for her Ether spells, they're just as bad as MOMO's…"

_"I noticed."_

"Perhaps it would be wise to have the two of them partner up the next time we go on a mission." KOS-MOS commented.

"Huh?" Jr. said. chaos started, his attention immediately drawn towards the android.

"Based on the evidence in front of us and from what I have calculated, the pairing of Shion and Canaan inside any E.S. series mech is very favorable."

"Favorable?"

"Yes." chaos felt a knot of dread form inside him. Even _she_ had noticed…Unaware of his mental torment, KOS-MOS continued. "They both fight like two parts of a separate whole. Canaan is slow, Shion is fast. He prefers long-range beam and missile attacks; she prefers close range hand-to-hand combat."

"I see what you're getting at! She likes using Ether, while he doesn't…" A grin crossed the red-haired U.R.T.V.'s face. "Hey, you might be onto something, KOS-MOS!"

_No, you don't want her to be onto something!_ chaos thought wildly. He had to change the subject, and fast…

"But it's a shame we can't use Canaan until we can break the seal on the Y-Data inside of him." He interjected. Jr. turned to look up at him.

"You gotta admit though, it would have been nice. Maybe after we help Canaan and get this stuff done, maybe we still can."

_Why is everyone so willing to find out about these two! _Unable to stand it any more, chaos turned around, striding out of the room. _It'll come when it's supposed to come, there'll be enough pain as it is! _Not even blinking, he dematerialized and reappeared in his own room, throwing himself on his bunk, tears suddenly threatening to fall…

"D…damnit!" His breath leaving his lungs on a sob, he turned over onto his back, throwing one hand across his forehead. Loneliness was a monster howling deep within him, never before had he felt so isolated…so alone…who was he fooling? These people couldn't be his true friends, they couldn't understand him.

_Only one person understood me._ chaos closed his eyes. He couldn't think about that now, he had other problems to deal with, but then a question rose into his mind, one that had him reopening his eyes and staring up at the ceiling…one that had been haunting him for the past 98+ years…

_Why hasn't he done anything?

* * *

_

A smile crossed Wilhelm's face as he watched Shion stick her head in the door, asking Canaan if he wanted any dinner. He had been impressed with their battle inside the Encephalon; it was a pity Shion didn't have her own Anima-equipped mech…the same went for the Realian; he was starting to exceed Wilhelm's own personal expectations.

_But then there are three Anima Relics left. _It wouldn't be too much of a difficulty to create the mecha, no. _This is something that deserves to be looked into…_ He made a mental note to do so, opening his eyes and casting a quick glance at the Compass of Order. If it was not a major detraction, he would go ahead and have them created.

"I assume you did not suffer any damage?" A slight movement by Voyager as the black-cloaked man appeared.

"Nothing that cannot be repaired." Silence, and then the black Testament continued. "I was surprised that she was able to hold her own so well. Her co-pilot did nothing but scream, forcing her to do all the work."

"She's quite adaptable." Wilhelm replied. "As soon as your E.S. is repaired, join the others. We'll leave them be…for now."


End file.
